The Aftermath
by Inspired-Creativity
Summary: Every night, Theresa and Atlanta switch off a regular sized black book. Every night, no matter how tired they are or how bad their day was. Every night, only Jay and Archie notice... Rated T because I'm paranoid Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't and never will own Class of the Titans. I do own the plot though and any oc's used. Please follow and fav!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 *Theresa's PoV*

"Night Lanta." I said, walking off to my room, book in hand. "Night Terri." She said, walking off tiredly to her own room. One...two, three, four...five...six... Huh? Only six doors? Who-oh. Never mind. Seven. Including my own door that is also closed.

I shrugged off the doors closing and went over to my desk. I picked up my pen, turned on my lamp, and opened the book to Atlanta's latest entry. Last night. Ugh. Well, I might as well read what Atlanta wrote.

Dear Theresa,

Hey. You know if you were being pressured, you could've come to me...or Jay. Hehe. Joking. Really though, you could've. I'm sorry that I wasn't too good of a friend and didn't notice your changes and helped you out. I hope you can forgive me. I'm glad you are alive as well. By the way, so cute when you and Jay kissed! Ugh, I wish I could be that lucky with Archie. Uhhh, I think I'll stop here for tonight. Alright well, hope everything turns out fine.

P.S. SO CUTE! I should've shut up Neil! Ah well. Night Terri.

I chuckled to myself. Oh Atlanta.

Dear Atlanta,

No, no, no. It should be me apologizing to you! I'm so sorry for what I did. I'm lucky to be alive and grateful to have such amazing friends as you and the rest of the team. Besides, who knows what's going to happen now. Thanks for everything.

P.S. I was so amazed at that moment! And don't worry, Archie will man up soon, he's bound to. You guys are so perfect for each other. I wonder where me and Jay are at though. I'll ask tomorrow. Maybe. Oh well. G'night Lanta!

I yawned. "Well, that's enough writing for tonight." I whispered tiredly. I closed the book, put it away on my bookshelf, turned off the lamp and set down my pen. And went to bed. Immediately I fell asleep.

"Oh hi guys!" I said, running up to my friends. Huh? This...this isn't a dream. I looked into a portal and saw all seven of us. In the brownstone, talking.

"What do we do now?" Atlanta asked.

"Live our lives before Cronus comes back!" I said happily. Everyone else agreed.

"I'm going to go outside for a minute." Jay said. Typical. I thought while the vision me smirked. Well, we aren't so different, are we?

"I'm gonna go see a movie! Who's coming?" Neil asked. He, Odie, and Herry went to see a movie while Atlanta and Archie went boarding. I smiled at her on her way out.

Now, what to do with myself? Huh? Vision me is going to the park. "Well, better get going. Oh wait, my PMR!" She, I mean Vision Me said. She raced upstairs to get the PMR when she noticed her room was off. "Someone's been through here." We said in unison. She shrugged it off and grabbed the PMR and went to the park.

"Weird. Who would've gone through my room? Something was-of course!" I realized in an instant who it was. Or rather, what was stolen. The book. No! Who would steal the book? Oh gods no! If someone reads that book me and Atlanta are so done for! We never said nasty things but it's like our diary. Only instead of confining in a book, we confine in each other. Ugh! The scene's shifting. I'm at the park now. No way! Is that really... Jake?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 *Archie's PoV*

It felt so wrong doing this but Jay and I were and still are suspicious. What are they hiding in that book? Theresa closed her door first, then Neil, Odie, and Herry, then Atlanta, and then Jay. I finally closed my door then tiptoed over to Theresa's door, leaning my ear against it.

"Well, that's enough writing for tonight." She said, yawning shortly after. I heard her get into bed. I gave her five minutes. No tossing or turning. I slowly opened the door and looked inside. She's sound asleep! I smirked, looking around the room. Now, if I were Theresa, where would I hide that book? Aha! There! On her bookshelf! I slipped it out and quietly returned to my room.

"Oh I can't wait to read this!" I whispered excitedly, grabbing a flashlight off of my desk and opening the book. Let's see here...hmmm, I think I'll read this one!

Dear Theresa,

Ugh! When will Archie pick up a clue? Doesn't he know that...well...you know. Today was so frustrating. I mean, I'm glad he's not afraid of water and that I know he likes me but ugh! Can't he tell? Sorry, this isn't supposed to be a rant. Although there's not much else to talk about. So... Oh my gods when will Archie learn?! Ugh! Okay, all better. Advice?

P.S. I also hope things get better with you and Jay. You guys are all talk and no play, you know? Night Terri.

What? What does she mean clue? Huh? And why did she write 'Dear Teresa' instead of 'Dear Diary'? Oh! I get it! They communicate with each other through this book! Well, let's see Teresa's following entry then. I smirked while turning the page.

Dear Atlanta,

I'm sorry that Archie doesn't realize your feelings. I know how you feel. Hehe, boy do I. I guess Archie's afraid that you'll reject him, you know? Then if that's Archie's case...what's Jay's? Well, I hope things work out for you guys and I'm always here to hear you out.

P.S. Okay then, my turn. Ugh Jay! When will he finally get his guts together and ask me out?! I mean, it's pretty obvious we like each other, don't cha think? Yeah, yeah, I'm not naive but I am getting inpatient. I mean really. I can't wait forever. Oh well. We can talk later. G'night Lanta.

Woah. What. Did. I. Just. Read? Well I guess Teresa's finally come to her senses. Oh I know! I should totally give this to Jay! Tomorrow! Then I can slip it back before either of them notice! Am I a genius or what?

"Good morning everybody." I say, walking down the stairs with Jay. Atlanta and Theresa are talking. They seem suspicious. What?! No, they couldn't be! Right?

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Atlanta asked us.

"Yeah, you almost took longer than Neil!" Theresa said.

We all burst into laughter. We settled down only to see Neil looking at himself in his mirror. And then we laughed even more.

"What? What's so funny?" He kept asking.

"Nothing." Jay replied as soon as we all calmed down. He shrugged and went back to his mirror. We all rolled our eyes.

"What do we do now?" Atlanta asked.

"We live our lives before Cronus comes back!" Theresa said happily. We all agreed with her. It's good to have her back. Especially for Jay. Oh yeah! I motioned subtly with my head to the rooftop to Jay.

"I'm going to go outside for a minute." Jay said. Theresa smirked.

"I'm gonna go watch a movie and then to the mall! Who's coming?" Neil asked. Herry and Odie went with him. Which left me, Teresa and Atlanta. Here's my chance.

"Hey, Atlanta. You wanna go boarding?" I asked her. "Yeah sure let's go!" She said.

"You guys have fun, I'm going to the park, bye!" Teresa said as we left the building. Awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 *Jay's PoV*

I felt really bad about invading Theresa and Atlanta's privacy like this, but it had to be done. I mean, they could be hiding something valuable! Archie read it first and told me to read the first entries. I went upstairs and grabbed the book from Archie's room and went up on the roof to my spot. "Okay, let's see what you guys are hiding." I said nervously before opening the book up to the first page.

Dear Theresa,

This is an awesome idea! We are going to be amazing friends. Hey, um, since this is our sort of confining place, I have to tell you a secret. I...think I like Archie. I know it might be crazy but it's true! Although I don't know. I'm so confused. What do you think?

P.S. Terri is going to be your new nickname! Night Terri!

Well, looks like Archie had her from the start. Now what about Theresa?

Dear Atlanta,

Yeah this is a great idea! I like writing to you like this. Better than a diary, that's for sure. Now about today... Oh yeah. Um, well I have a confession. I know how you feel about Archie. I feel the same way towards Jay. I mean, I think I like him, but at the same time, I'm still thinking about my ex, Jake. He seems so much like Jay. It's weird. Yet they're still different. I don't know. I say give it time and both of our feelings will sort themselves out. You know?

P.S. Your new nickname is Lanta! G'night Lanta!

I can't believe this. Theresa liked me from the start too? That's great! What's not so great is that she still thought about her ex. And that I have officially invaded the girls' privacy. Ugh, what if I lose their trust? Okay, just one more entry. One.

"Hey Jay." I hear someone say behind me. I tense up a bit since I know that voice. I carefully slip the book into my pocket.

"Hi Theresa." I say, turning around to face her.

"I thought you had left."

"No, not yet. I'm going to the park but I almost forgot my PMR so I went to go get it."

"Oh."

"So do you want to go to the park with me?"

"Well...yeah. Though, can I meet you there?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks Theresa. See you in a bit."

"Bye Jay!"

I have just enough time to read a certain entry. Now, where is it? Aha! Here! I just have to know!

Dear Atlanta,

Um, well today was weird. Did you see how jealous Jay and Archie were when Adonis was freed? Wow! Archie definitely likes you. He looked at Adonis the same way he looked at Pan. Someone's jealous! Speaking of, so was Jay! I faked everything. I could tell you didn't though. It was so cute the way Jay was jealous. I think this means he really does like me!

P.S. So? What do you think? Should we tell them? Or are you confused still? I know I like Jay though, I'm just worried he doesn't like me back. Oh boy. Well, we'll see, huh? G'night Lanta!

I slammed the book shut. I was pretty sure I had the biggest grin on my face. Teresa likes me! I ran downstairs to put the book away in her room where Archie found it, and made my way to the park. What I saw wiped the grin off of my face completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 *Atlanta's PoV*

This is awesome! I love boarding. Especially with Archie. Wait what? I said I love boarding, especially with Archie. I-I guess I do like Archie.

"Atlanta? Why have you stopped?" Archie asked me. I stopped?

"Oh um, well, I was thinking...race you to the park!" I said, quickly beating Archie. I narrowly escaped him. Thank the gods I did. I'm not ready to tell him how I feel. I raced over to the park and saw Terri. Talking to someone. No way! Is that Terri's ex? I made my way over to them.

"Theresa! Hey!" I said, leaving Archie in the dust.

"Hey Atlanta! Look who's in New Olympia! It's Jake!" She said. Yep. Definitely her ex. Oh boy. Jay has competition.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Atlanta. Theresa's friend." I told him.

"Jake. So your Theresa's famous friend?" He asked me, smirking.

"Famous?" I asked, looking at Theresa.

"Well, in the 5 minutes I bumped into Jake I was talking about Jay, Neil, Odie, Herry, Archie, and you." She said shyly.

"But of course she was mostly talking about her best friend." Jake said. I saw he looked kind of jealous when Teresa said the guys' names. He probably thinks one of them likes Terri. And he's right.

"So why are you here Jake?" I asked him.

"Well I'm actually just traveling the globe for summer vacation. New Olympia is my first stop since I wanted to see how Theresa's doing." I looked over at Theresa and she was frowning.

"Well, um, thanks but I'm doing great. You can actually go to your next stop if you want." She said nervously. I could see why. She thinks Jake might want her back and cause problems between her and Jay.

"Atlanta!" I heard someone say. I saw Archie speeding over here.

"Archie! Slow down!" I yelled at him.

"I can't!" He said. He came barreling towards us. Theresa closed her eyes and put her hands up to her face, as if creating a shield. He barely stopped a few feet away.

"Hey Theresa, it's fine. He stopped." Jake said.

"I know." She said, opening her eyes and putting down her hands. Smart girl. She disguised her powers.

"Archie you lost." I said, smirking.

"Pfft. Whatever." He said.

"Oh, so you're Archie." Jake said, relaxed. He obviously knew Archie didn't like Teresa like that.

"Yeah." Archie said suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He asked Jake.

"I'm Jake. I'm, well, an old friend of Theresa's." He said nervously. He obviously didn't want anyone to know he was Theresa's ex. Too late.

"Ah. Hey Atlanta come on I'll race you back to the dorm, winner picks the movie, loser orders pizza!" Archie said.

"Oh you're so on! See ya later Theresa!" I called back. She waved, disappearing into the background as I raced off, trying to beat Archie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 *Jake's PoV*

Once Atlanta and Archie left, I saw opportunity.

"So, um, Theresa." I said nervously.

"Yes?" She replied. At that moment I caught a glimpse of a dirty blonde haired boy wearing a purple and yellow striped sweater, jeans, and converse. I knew it was Jay by Teresa's description. I stood no chance against him.

"Never mind. I'll see you around, okay?" I said, starting to leave. She nodded.

"Bye T." I said, using my old nickname for Teresa. Every time I said it, she would always blush. This time she didn't. I knew I was only losing. She wouldn't come back to me. Yet I still had a chance. I walked to the hotel I called home, kicking pebbles all the way. In front of the hotel was a man in all black. He looked old.

"Um, sir? May I help you?" I asked him. He turned around.

"Oh yes, you can help me indeed." He said sinisterly.

"What can I do?" I asked, a bit weirded out and to be honest, frightened.

"You can help me in eliminating an enemy of mine." He said.

"Y-you mean kill somebody?!" Now I was really scared.

"Oh no, just crush their spirit." He said forcefully, looking into my eyes. 'Destroy Jay' went flitting through my mind.

"Jay?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes. I can help you get Theresa and in exchange, you can help me destroy Jay!" He said, laughing maniacally. I was under some sort of spell. I would never hurt Jay or Theresa. I love her too much to do that to her. Yet my body all too willingly agreed. He told me to give her hints, make it a game, and make sure Jay was there, watching everything. I agreed and he left. I went to bed, thinking of how to win Theresa from Jay. How to crush him. How to destroy his soul with the one he loves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 *Cronus' PoV*

The boy is the key. I met up with Jake. I told him the plan. All he had to do was execute it. This is perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Of course I will have to destroy Theresa as , Theresa. I just shiver at the thought of her. At first, I was afraid of all of them defeating me. Now I am afraid of Jay and Theresa the most. Of course they need the others, but they terrify me the most. They hold the most power. Defeat them, they are all defeated.

And Jake will help me in their downfall. I will make sure of it. I will conquer this world once more! And they won't be able to stop me.

Unfortunately, I was wrong. The prophecy isn't broken. I found out from the Oracle. His visions are useless.

I can wait to conquer and I can also use time to my advantage.

Now, to create a backup plan in case Jake fails. Which, I'm suspecting he probably will. Mortals. Foolish creatures.

I have to find out what their weaknesses are. And by that, I mean their fears. I have to go into their minds. I have to defeat them with the things they fear most! I laughed, my laughter echoing through the cave while Agnon stood in the corner.


End file.
